A Batty Buddy
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Life is full of surprises. When the Sevilles discover Charlie, a Straw-Colored Fruit bat in the Chipmunks and Chipettes closet, they don't know what to do. As they get to know Charlie, they all soon discover that Charlie is actually from somewhere else. Will Charlie be able to stay with the Chipmunks and Chipettes, or will he have to say goodbye and go back to his old home?
1. The Escape and Shelter

Alvin and the Chipmunks: A Batty Buddy

This is a CGI Alvin and the Chipmunks story. I own nothing expect for the ideas for the story and the OC Fruit Bat, Charlie. Just to let you know, Charlie is a Straw-Colored Flying Fox Fruit Bat. All Rights Reserved go to _**Bagdasarian Productions.**_

Chapter 1: The Escape and Shelter

It was a cool summer night in Los Angelos California, and everything was normal. Well, almost normal. At the zoo, a fruit bat enclosure was locked, but the door to the enclosure was slightly open. It was a Straw-Colored Fruit bat's enclosure, and one of the bats was curious. The bat was a male, and he began to swing the slightly opened door back and forth. Eventually, the door opened just enough so the bat could try the squeeze out. At first, the bat had some trouble getting through the opening, but after a few more tries, the bat was out and flying! Luckily for the bat, the door to the building where the bats were was also slightly open, so the bat flew through the big, open door, and off into the night.

The bat soon was away from the zoo, and was resting in a tree, hanging by its feet. The bat had also somehow managed to get his rings that were on his thumb off. If anybody tried to figure out who he was, they wouldn't know. The bat looked around as he took off into the sky, trying to find a place to stay. Somewhere that was safe. Sadly it was against the law for people to keep bats as pets; bats were an endangered species.

Nevertheless, the bat flew until it found a house that looked suitable. He found one, and saw that the front door was open as a man brought in groceries. The bat saw this as his moment to act, so he flew in through the open door and flew upstairs.

Once the bat was upstairs, he flew into a bedroom and into the closet. The bat then stayed in the closet for the rest of the night, since there was nothing else to do.

Later on, the bat noticed the closet door open and soon, light filled the whole closet. However, a few minutes later, the doors to the closet closed, and there was no more light. All the bat could do was hang upside-down in the closet, and as he stayed awake, he had no idea of who else lived in the house.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	2. Discovered

Chapter 2: Discovered

The next day, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes got up bright and early since it was a school day. They all decided to get dressed and washed up first, before going downstairs to breakfast. However, as Brittany opened the closet door, she thought she heard breathing. Very quiet, almost silent breathing, as if someone was asleep. She looked up, and saw the Straw-Colored fruit bat hanging upside-down from the rood where the clothes hung from. Nobody said anything. Brittany then just grabbed her and her sibling's clothes and sweaters quickly, closed the closet door quietly, and ran back to the others.

"Um, am I going crazy, or did you guys just see a bat in your closet?!" Brittany asked in a slightly nervous, but confused voice as she handed out the clothes. Everyone put their clothes on, and then talked.

"Nope, we saw the bat too. Considering it's body size, facial looks, and thin-skin membrane, I'd say it's a Mega-Chiroptera!" Simon replied. Everyone just looked at Simon in confusion.

"Mega means big, and Chiroptera is the Order that bats are in. Chiroptera means 'hand-wing'" Simon explained while the others nodded their heads.

"Well, what should we do?" Theodore asked considering the situation. Simon thought for a minute and then replied: "Well, bats cover a quarter of the world's animal population, and about one half of those bats are endangered. That means the bats are in danger of becoming extinct. It's because of this crisis, that bats are also a protective animal, which means you can't keep them as pets. I suggest we tell Dave after school, and for us not to interact with the bat."

Everyone agreed to do as Simon said, and after getting ready, the Chipmunks and Chipettes went downstairs, had breakfast, and were soon off to school. Luckily, school was pretty much normal, except Alvin had a science test to study for. By the time the six chipmunks arrived home, they had completely forgotten about the bat. Later on that night, Simon was helping Alvin study for his test.

"Okay Alvin, what is Red Carpet?" Simon asked as Alvin thought hard. Normally, Alvin didn't get asked these kinds of questions for tests at school, but since Alvin was failing Science, he was assigned to take tests that had harder questions and material to memorize, making the test worth more points.

"Is it the red carpet that gets rolled out during Hollywood premieres?" Alvin asked as his answer.

"No, it's the extra lens inside an animal's eye that collects extra light, and allows it to see in the dark," Simon said, correcting Alvin as he shook his head.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and Review please.


	3. Nighttime Watcher

Chapter 3: Nighttime Watcher

After several hours of studying, Alvin and Simon stopped and soon, it was time for bed. Everyone went to bed, still not paying attention to the bat that was in the Chipmunks and Chipettes closet. Later on, Alvin got thirsty, and got out of bed to go get a drink of water. As Alvin walked out of the bedroom however, he didn't notice the closet door wobble and then slowly, creek open. The Straw-Colored Fruit bat saw Alvin leave the bedroom, and decided to follow. He was curious. The bat then flapped his wings, and quietly flew out of the bedroom while following Alvin.

Alvin soon got to the kitchen, but felt an uncomfortable feeling come over him; like chills running down his spine. He felt like he was being watched. Alvin quickly shook the feeling away and carefully got himself a cup of water, with a straw to drink through. While Alvin drank however, the bat flew into the kitchen. The bat hung upside-down from the cupboard handle that was right above Alvin.

Alvin continued to drink the water that was in the cup, but as he was finishing up his drink, he suddenly felt the same uncomfortable feeling that he had earlier. Now Alvin was concerned that he was being watched. Slowly, but apprehensively, Alvin looked up and instantly, his eyes widened. Staring at Alvin, from above him, were two small, white, reflective circles that look like eyes. Silence followed, and then, Alvin screamed!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Get away from me!" Alvin yelled as he ran along the counter and onto the kitchen table, watching whatever owned the pair if white, reflective eyes follow him. The bat instantly knew where Alvin was going, and glided towards him. Now using his wings like a parachute, the bat glided down towards the kitchen table and as he landed, the bat allowed his wings to stretch to their full length before covering Alvin with them. Alvin was quickly covered by a black, thin skin membrane and was now trying to get out of it.

"Ahhhhhhh! Help! Get me outta here! Help!" Alvin cried out, as he attempted to try and get out of the skin membrane that covered the bats wings.

"I'll let you out once you can tell me what red carpet is!" the bat replied. This surprised Alvin, and since there was nobody else around, Alvin was curious as to who spoke. The bat lifted his wings up, freeing Alvin from under them. The bat then stepped into the moonlight so the chipmunk could see him.

"You're a bat! Are you the one who was in my closet?" Alvin asked, knowing that there were no other bats around.

"Yes, I am. I was trying to find a safe place and I ended up in your closet. I'm sorry I scared you. My name's Charlie," the bat answered.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	4. Charlie's New Friend

Chapter 4: Charlie's New Friend

There was a moment of silence for a minute, and then Alvin smiled at Charlie before he introduced himself as well.

"Hi Charlie, I'm Alvin. It's no problem that you scared me. I just thought you were asleep in the closet. Plus, my siblings and I saw you sleeping in our closet and we weren't expecting that!" Alvin said to the bat. More silence followed before Charlie spoke again.

"By the way, your brother is right; I'm not from here. I actually lived somewhere else," Charlie said calmly. Alvin's smile grew wider as he asked: "Yeah, Simon said big bats don't live here. Where are you from?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Anyways, I'd like to meet your siblings some time!" Charlie told Alvin as he nodded his head. They both then agreed to go back upstairs and back to bed. Well, Alvin actually had to go to bed. Charlie could stay up late.

"Lucky bat!" he heard Alvin murmur before watching the chipmunk get under the covers.

The next day, Alvin took a shower before he and the rest of the Chipmunks and Chipettes went off to school. School was normal as usual and Alvin also found out that he passed his Science test. After school was done, Dave picked them up and drove them all back to the house.

"Come on guys! I got something to show you!" Alvin said after they all put their school bags down. Alvin then led his siblings upstairs to their bedroom.

"What did you want to show us, Alvin?" Brittany asked not knowing if he was up to his usual shenanigans or not.

"Well, you know that bat that's sleeping in our closet? I met him last night! His name is Charlie, and he can talk! I'll show you!" Alvin explained before he opened the closet door. The bat was still sleeping, but this time, his back was facing them and his wings covered the rest of his body.

"Hi Charlie. I brought the rest of my siblings to meet you!" Alvin said loudly so the bat could hear him. Charlie barely heard Alvin since he was asleep.

"Hey Charlie! Wake up, buddy!" Alvin yelled in an annoyed voice. Again, the bat was still asleep, but he definitely heard Alvin. In fact, the more Alvin yelled at the bat, the more frustrated Charlie became. What was worse, Charlie, like all bats, had very sensitive hearing. Every murmur, whisper, word and yell he could hear through his acute, highly detecting ears; and it was getting annoying! There was even a point where Charlie lifted his wings to put his thumbs over his ears to try and block out the sound. '_All I want is some peace and quiet!_' Charlie thought.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	5. Flying Notes

Chapter 5: Flying Notes

**Bold words with *s at the beginning and end represent words that are written on paper and not an actual quote from a character. Please read carefully.**

Alvin continued to shout loudly to Charlie as the bat just hung upside-down, trying to block out the sound. Sadly, no matter how much Charlie tried, he couldn't completely block out Alvin's annoying shouting.

'If I don't get Alvin to stay quiet, I'll never get to sleep! I've got to communicate somehow!' Charlie thought to himself with his thumbs still trying to block his ears. Looking around, Charlie spotted some paper and a pen, Charlie took his thumbs away from his ears, grabbed to paper and pen, clicked the pen and began to write. Soon, he was done and threw the paper out of the closet. The paper flew into the air and slowly floated to the ground.

Alvin and his siblings saw the paper and went over to it after the paper was on the ground. The paper had writing on it, and it read:

***Alvin, please stop shouting at me. I'm trying to sleep.*** Alvin couldn't believe this. Surely was just playing around!

"I'm sure Charlie is just joking around! He wouldn't actually sleep for half of the day, would he?!" Alvin said until more scribbling could be heard and a second piece of paper landed on top of the first one. There was more writing and the second note read:

***No Alvin, I'm not joking around. I'm serious!*** this time, Alvin was surprised by what his friend wrote. More scribbling was heard and another piece of paper with writing on it floated to them. This one read:

***Sleeping Bat: Please do not disturb, make loud noises or interrupt in any way from 6:00AM to 6:00PM. Thank you. * **Alvin's eyes widened when he read the note.

"_WHAT!?_" he exclaimed in utter disbelief. Alvin just stared at the note until a fourth note came and covered it. The note read:

***This sleeping rule applies to everyone… Yes, including you, Alvin. However, I will be available to talk from 6:00PM to Bedtime. I can't wait to meet all of you. *** Alvin sighed before looking at his chipmunk siblings and said to them: "Looks like Charlie won't be able to meet you guys until dinner time. I'm sorry. Let's go!"

With nothing else to do, the six chipmunks ran out of the bedroom, and back downstairs to go do their homework, and left Charlie alone.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	6. Meeting the Others

Chapter 6: Meeting the Others

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all spent their time playing Monopoly and watching TV. Soon, Dave was preparing dinner and all six chipmunks looked at the clock. It was 6:00PM.

They then ran upstairs and into their bedroom. Alvin carefully opened the closet door, and there was Charlie; hanging upside-down in the closet, yawned and then looked at the Chipmunks and the Chipettes.

"Hi Charlie. I'd like you to meet my brothers, Simon d Theodore, and our friends the Chipettes, Their names are Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor," Alvin said introducing his siblings to the bat. The other chipmunks waved as the bat smiled at them. Charlie then used his wings again like a parachute to float down to the ground and landed in front of the six chipmunks.

"Nice to meet you Charlie. How are you? We're sorry we woke you up earlier," Simon said apologetically. Charlie smiled and replied: "I'm fine, and apology accepted. That's the thing about bats; we sleep during the day and are awake at night. That's probably why people aren't so used to seeing us."

While Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor chatted with the Charlie, they all learned new facts about bats.

"Um, Charlie, no offense, but are bats dirty?" Brittany asked, feeling nervous. Charlie shook his head and replied: "No, we aren't. Bats are about as clean as a dog or a cat. We're constantly licking ourselves to stay clean."

Back downstairs, Dave heard all of the commotion. So, after setting the table, Dave went upstairs to see what was going on.

"Excuse me, but what you guys doing up here-" Dave said, but stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the Charlie.

"Why is there a fruit bat in your room?" Dave asked, both concerned and confused.

"I flew in through the front door and into their closet. I'm sorry! I was just looking for a place to stay!" Charlie answered, now realizing what he had just done. Dave's eyes widened when he heard this.

"You can speak English?!" Dave exclaimed in disbelief.

"Of course! That's how I was able to meet the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!" Charlie replied. Dave looked up and turned his attention to Alvin.

"AAAAAAAAAAALLLLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!" Dave yelled, thinking this bat was another one of Alvin's crazy shenanigans.

"I didn't have anything to do with this bat, Dave. Honest!" Alvin retorted. Dave just stared and then without warning, fainted.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	7. Accepted

Chapter 7: Accepted

The Chipmunks, the Chipettes and Charlie all rushed over to Dave after seeing him faint. They instantly started to fan Dave, making sure that he was getting enough air to breath. Once Dave eventually regained consciousness, he first looked at the Chipmunks and Chipettes, and then at Charlie.

Dave slowly got up, sat down on Simon's bed and asked: "Guys, what is going on? Who is this bat?"

"My name is Charlie, and the only reason I'm here is because I was just trying to find a place to stay. I'm sorry for surprising you," Charlie explained calmly. Dave was still having trouble understanding the situation.

"Okay, but where are you from?" Dave asked, trying to understand.

"I don't know exactly where I was born. My parents were both Straw Colored Flying Fox Fruit bats like me, but I don't know if I was actually born in the wild, or in a zoo," Charlie replied. Thinking this over, Dave realized that there was no way they could return Charlie if they didn't know exactly where he was from.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do; we'll allow Charlie to stay here for the time being until I can find out more information on where he's from. Charlie, you're now a member of this family," Dave said making sure everyone understood the plan. Everyone agreed.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you!" Charlie thanked Dave before the man walked out of the room.

"Yay!" the Chipmunks and Chipettees cheered, now hugging Charlie with delight. Charlie hugged back knowing that he was accepted.

It was then that the Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany Jeanette, Eleanor and Charlie all went downstairs to eat dinner. Once they reached the table, Alvin asked: "So Dave, what's for dinner?"

"We're having watermelon, chicken, rice and milk to drink," Dave responded before putting a plate of food down for Charlie.

The family ate in silence and afterwards, Dave went to go clean the dishes. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes all then went to hang out in the living room with Charlie. As they hung out, Charlie explained to them even though bats were nocturnal and were only active at night, his particular species of bat actually did sleep at night and was awake during the day. Soon, after hours of talking and watching TV, it was time for bed.

Everyone then got off the couch, headed upstairs and fell asleep.

Thank you and I'll update soon. Read and Review please.


	8. Staying Home

Chapter 8: Staying Home

The next day, Dave woke up the Chipmunks and Chipettes so that they could get ready for school. Charlie woke up too, and when his chipmunk siblings were ready, they all went downstairs for Breakfast.

While they ate Breakfast however, Charlie realized something and decided to ask Dave.

"Hey Dave, if the Chipmunks and Chipettes are going to school, what am I supposed to do?" Charlie asked while eating his toaster waffle. Dave thought for a minute and then replied: "You are going to stay here and relax. Besides, nobody but us knows you're here!"

"_What?!_ Why can't _I_ stay home?!" Alvin exclaimed, feeling like he was missing the opportunity of a lifetime.

"Well, you aren't an endangered species, you would most likely cause trouble, and lastly, we have Finals at the end of this month!" Simon answered giving Alvin a serious look. Simon then turned to Charlie and said: "No offense, Charlie. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"None taken, Simon. I understand," Charlie replied as he finished his waffle.

Soon, it was time for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes to go to school, and as Dave was opening the front door, he turned to face Charlie and said: "Charlie, I'm going to take the Chipmunks and Chipettes to school. You stay here, and don't break anything. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dave, I understand," Charlie replied calmly. It was then that the Chipmunks and the Chipettes waved goodbye to Charlie and Dave closed the door.

Charlie sat on the couch and just decided to wait until Dave got home. Besides, he didn't know how a TV, video games, or any other electronically devices worked, and he certainly didn't want to break anything.

After about thirty minutes, Dave came back home. He then walked over to the bat and sat down next to him.

"Charlie, I was wondering if we could talk?" Dave asked the bat. It was then that Charlie got nervous.

"D-Dave, did I do something wrong?" Charlie asked his new adoptive father. Dave shook his head and replied: "No Charlie, you're not in trouble."

Charlie sighed before Dave continued talking.

"Charlie, I was thinking about you living here and I realized that we'll have to make some adjustments for you. Is there anything you'd like?" Dave asked, wanting to make the bat feel more at home. Charlie thought for a minute and then replied: "May I have a place to hang upside down and sleep on my own?"

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	9. Charlie's Resting Area

Chapter 9: Charlie's Resting Area

Dave thought for a minute and agreed that he would help set up a place where Charlie could hand upside-down and have a place to sleep all by himself. Dave went up to the Chipmunks and Chipettes bedroom and looked at the ceiling for any ideas on what he could do. As he looked, Dave saw a part of the ceiling where he had removed a ceiling fan, and came up with a good idea.

Dave then remembered that he had an old metal piece that used to be a ceiling fan, and went to go get it. Once he got it from the basement, and cleaned it, Dave took the old metal piece and screwed it up into the ceiling. He also made sure it was sturdy, so that way, Charlie wouldn't fall and get hurt.

"Okay Charlie, come take a look!" Dave called out, stepping back so the bat could see his new sleeping place. Charlie looked at the object curiously; it was a medium sized metal rod with two metal circles spreading outwards around the rod. The outside circle was big and the inner circle was smaller, but both circles gave plenty of space to sleep. However, Charlie still felt like something was missing.

"What's wrong, Charlie? Do you not like it?" Dave asked, fearing he had disappointed his bat son. Charlie shook his head and replied: "No, this is perfect. It just seems like it's too open; like I can't have any privacy to myself."

Dave nodded and then said: "Wait there for a minute, I know just the thing!" Dave then left the room for a few minutes, and came back with an old, white bed sheet. Dave unfolded the sheet so that it was spread out and lengthwise, and then told Charlie to stay still. Charlie made sure his wings were folded in and that he was still as Dave grabbed edge of the white bed sheet and then wrapped the edge of the bed sheet around the bigger circle.

When Dave was done, Charlie looked around; the white bed sheet was like a wall of cloth that went all the way from the top of his resting area, almost to the bottom of the floor, and best of all, Charlie could see nothing but a white bed sheet.

"So Charlie, what do you think? Do you like it?" Dave asked as he pulled the sheet to the side, like a curtain revealing the set of a theater play. Charlie carefully flew out of his new resting area and into Dave's arms, giving him a hug.

"I love it! Thank you, Dave!" Charlie replied while hugging Dave. Dave hugged back, happy that he could help out Charlie. Soon, after several hours went by, Dave had to go pick up the Chipmunks and Chipettes from school. Soon, within a few minutes, Dave was back with Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. As Dave went to go make dinner, Charlie decided to show the Chipmunks and Chipettes his new resting area.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	10. Another Day

Chapter 10: Another Day

Charlie flew upstairs as his chipmunk siblings followed him. Charlie then flew into the bedroom, and into his new resting area inside of the bedroom. The Chipmunks and Chipettes came into the room and looked for Charlie.

"Charlie? Where are you?" Alvin asked in a confused voice. Charlie then pushed the bed sheet to the side and revealed himself.

"Oh, there you are Charlie. But, what's up with the bed sheet?" Alvin asked as he, his brothers and the Chipettes walked over to where Charlie was hanging from.

"The bed sheet is supposed to help cover the space around me; that way I can have my own space. No offense!" Charlie replied calmly.

"None taken Charlie, we understand!" Simon replied to the bat. Charlie smiled, happy that the Chipmunks and Chipettes understood. Everyone hung out until it was time for dinner. Once everybody ate, it was time to clean up and get ready for bed.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore got washed up first and then when they were done, the Chipettes got washed up. When everyone was ready, they all went to bed.

The next day was another school day, which meant that the Chipmunks and the Chipettes went to school while Charlie stayed at home. Meanwhile at school, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes talked among themselves while going to their classes.

"Charlie is so lucky! He gets to stay at home while I have to go take a math test!" Alvin complained as he walked with his books in his paw.

"Quit complaining, Alvin! At least you get to have a decent education! Poor Charlie can't even come to school," Simon pointed out as he headed to the science classrooms.

"I actually feel sorry for him; he's home all alone with nobody to hang out with! He must be so lonely!" Theodore commented, feeling sympathetic towards the bat. Poor Theodore could understand what that was like, considering all the times that he felt upset whenever Alvin and Simon had an argument. Theodore often felt upset, sad, lonely, and the need for a friend whenever Alvin and Simon weren't getting along. It was not a nice feeling to have.

"Don't worry, Theodore; I'm sure Charlie can figure out something he can do until we get back," Simon said as he gave Theodore a hug. Theodore hugged Simon back and then separated so they could get to class.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	11. Hanging Out With Friends

Chapter 11: Hanging Out With Friends

For the rest of the day, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes went to their classes and talked at lunch. Once school was over, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes got picked up by Dave and drove home.

When they arrived, the six chipmunks decided to do their homework. Soon, it was time for dinner, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes had just finished their homework. Dinner was served, and everyone had a good meal. Dave cleaned the kitchen, and as he did, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all decided to hang out with Charlie some more.

Charlie played Monopoly with Alvin, he helped Brittany pick out dresses, and he helped Eleanor out with deciding on what new recipes she could use fruit in. Soon, it was time for Charlie to hang out with Simon, Theodore, and Jeanette. Charlie found Theodore and they decided to hang out.

Charlie and Theodore played games like Hide and Seek, Tag, and a bunch of other ones. Eventually, the two friends sat down on Theodore's green covered bed and talked.

"Thank you for hanging out with me Theodore," Charlie said as he wrapped a wing around Theodore's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Charlie. I know that you can't come to school, and I know you must feel lonely at times, but if you ever need someone to hang out with, I will always be here," Theodore replied as he gave Charlie a hug. Charlie hugged back and smiled.

Charlie then went to Simon and talked to him about what they could do. In fact, all Simon and Charlie did was talk. They talked about different facts about bats, Simon's grades in school, what fun activities they liked to do, and a lot more. Soon, the time went by fast, and it was Charlie's time to finally hang out with Jeanette.

Charlie found Jeanette over by the window sill, looking up at the stars. Charlie didn't quite understand why looking up at the nighttime sky was so interesting, but either way, he found the experience to be awe-inspiring. Just being able to look up at a clear, dark, star filled sky was just amazing!

"I see you like looking up at the stars too!" Jeanette commented with a smile. Charlie nodded and replied: "I never got much of an opportunity to do stuff like this back where I was living before here. I love these kinds of moments. It's like looking at something you never thought could happen! But once you do, and you're experiencing it, it all just seems so- so- so- Magical!" Jeanette nodded.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	12. Game Night and Thunderstorms

Chapter 12: Game Night and Thunderstorms

After about an hour of star-gazing, Dave said it was time for bed. Everyone got ready and fell asleep. The next day, Charlie hung out as always, while his chipmunk friends went to school. Charlie decided however that rather than sitting on the couch all day, reading, or just getting bored out of his mind, he wanted to watch TV.

Charlie grabbed the TV remote and turned the television. By now, Dave had helped Charlie understand what certain objects were, and how stuff worked. This was how Charlie learned to use the TV. Charlie flipped through all of the channels, hoping to find something of interest. Eventually, he did and just relaxed.

It wasn't until a quarter to 3:00PM that Dave had to go get the Chipmunks and Chipettes from school. Soon, in no time at all, the rest of the family members arrived back. Thankfully, it was Friday, which meant that the Chipmunks and Chipettes had all of Friday, plus the weekend to do their homework! However, since it was Friday, they decided to hang out with Charlie.

They all talked about how their day was, and what they all wanted to do for fun. They all soon agreed to have a game night. First they played Monopoly, then Hide and Seek, Tag, and then took a break for dinner. However, just when they were about to decide on what game they were going to play next, Dave turned the TV on to see what weather they were going to have. The forecast said that there would be thunderstorms that night. With thunderstorms as a possibility, that officially meant video games were out the window!

Instead, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Charlie told stories. Soon, the storm came, which scared them a little bit. The Chipmunks and Chipettes then quickly decided to get their pajamas on and get washed up, in case Dave had to wake them up in the middle of the night for something.

While the Chipmunks and the Chipettes got ready, Charlie waited for them. Suddenly, without warning, thunder roared and scared Charlie! Charlie jumped into the air, and instantly started flying around the house. After several more thunder roars however, the power went out, causing Charlie, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes to scream with fright! Luckily, Charlie could see in the dark, but got confused due to the flashes of lightening.

Charlie flew everywhere, but couldn't get away from the lightning flashes or roaring of thunder from the storm. However, as Charlie turned to go into the bedroom, he flew right into his white bed sheet that covered his resting area and got stuck under the bed sheet! Now Charlie couldn't see anything under the sheet.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	13. Where's Charlie?

Chapter 13: Where's Charlie?

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Help! What's going on?!" Charlie cried out as continued to fly around, now completely stuck under the bed sheet. Charlie may have been a bat, but he had never been trapped underneath something and wasn't able to see anything. This was both new and scary for Charlie.

Soon Charlie managed to fly out of the bedroom, into the hallway, and then throughout the house! Meanwhile, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes heard Charlie's yell, and decided to go find out if he was okay.

"Poor Charlie, he must be so scared!" Theodore said nervously, playing with his paws.

"Yeah, not to mention that he probably can't see anything in the dark!" Alvin added, while Simon just rolled his eyes.

"How would he not be able to see, Alvin? Charlie has eyes, you know!" Simon pointed out.

"Yeah, but have you ever heard the expression 'blind as a bat'? Wouldn't that mean he's somewhat blind?" Alvin retorted as Simon slapped his forehead with his paw.

"Yes, I've heard the expression, but it turns out that's not true; fruit bats like Charlie can see really well. In fact, they can see three to four times better than a human can. He has way better eye sight than us!" Simon replied matter-of-factly.

"Guys, stop fighting! We have to go find Charlie!" Theodore exclaimed in a concerned voice. He then went over to the counter, got a flashlight, and turned it on. Theodore went out into the hallway while the rest of the chipmunks stayed in the bedroom.

Theodore ran over to the stairs, went downstairs, and walked into the living room, but saw no Charlie. Theodore looked around but saw nothing.

"He must have gotten scared of the storm and flew away. Charlie! Charlie! Where are you?!" Theodore called out. Unknown to Theodore, Charlie had heard him, and immediately flew in the direction of the sound.

"Theodore? Is that you?" Charlie asked, still under the sheet, his words coming out in mumbling sounds. Theodore gasped as he heard mumbling sounds. It even sounded like someone had said his name. But that was impossible.

As Theodore ran over towards the kitchen, a big, white, flying thing flew out of the kitchen and was flapping above him. Theodore pointed his flashlight at the big, white, flying thing as it murmured. Soon, Theodore was shaking with fright.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! A ghost!" Theodore screamed as he ran away, scared.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	14. To Believe or Not Believe

Chapter 14: To Believe or Not Believe

"Help! Help! A ghost! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Theodore screamed as he ran away from the ghost and back upstairs with the flashlight. Theodore ran into the bedroom screaming and shaking.

"What's wrong Theodore? Did you find Charlie?" Simon asked, putting a paw on Theodore's shoulder for comfort.

"I don't know. I went to go look for Charlie in the living room, but he wasn't there! I went to go look in the kitchen, but then this big, white, spooky thing flew out of the kitchen and was flying above me! I think it was a ghost!" Theodore explained. This confused everyone, since they all weren't expecting Theodore to be coming back to them with this kind of news. They wanted to hear about Charlie, but instead, got told by Theodore that there was a ghost in the house.

"Theodore, it's okay. There's no such thing as ghosts. I'm sure there's an explanation," Simon said, hugging Theodore kindly. Theodore looked up at Simon and shook his head while hugging.

"N-No. I know I saw one! I saw a ghost! You have to believe me," Theodore replied in a scared, yet honest voice. Simon looked at Theodore while hugging him, and his face expression softened. Theodore's eyes were watery, along with a scared, upset, desperate look, as if he had just seen something unexpected and scary; like he had woken up from a nightmare. Simon could tell that Theodore really was scared, but he also had that look like nobody believed him. That broke Simon's heart to see Theodore so hurt and upset. Besides, Theodore had never lied about being scared before, and he was the only one who actually seen the 'ghost'. They had to believe Theodore, and give him a chance.

"Okay Theodore, we believe you," Simon said, receiving a smile from Theodore. The chipmunk brothers separated from the hug, and then Simon thought of something.

"This 'ghost' you saw, you said that it was 'flying'?" Simon asked, making sure he had heard right.

"Yeah, the ghost was flying above me before I ran away!" Theodore answered, nodding his head. Simon thought about this and remembered that he had heard some screaming earlier coming from the bedroom. This got Simon thinking and he decided to take a look around.

"Theodore, may I please borrow the flashlight? I want to look around the bedroom to see if there is anything out of the ordinary," Simon asked politely.

"Sure Simon," Theodore replied handing over the flashlight to Simon.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	15. The Ghost Hunt and Alvin the Ghost

Chapter 15: The Ghost Hunt and Alvin the Ghost

Simon looked around the bedroom with the flashlight, and at first he saw that everything was normal. That is, until he got to Charlie's resting area; the metal rings hanging from the ceiling were there, but the white bed sheet that was supposed to be hanging around the outer metal rings was gone! Simon even looked on the ground, and the sheet wasn't there either.

"Uh guys, Charlie's white bed sheet is missing from his resting area!" Simon exclaimed as the others saw what he was talking about.

"That's strange; I remember seeing the bed sheet hanging up when we all went to go get washed up and into our pajamas," Jeanette commented.

"So do I Jeanette, but I have no idea as to what happened to Charlie's bed sheet!" Simon replied before giving the flashlight back to Theodore.

"W-What are we going to do, Simon?" Theodore asked apprehensively.

"We have to go find this 'ghost' and see if Charlie is okay," Simon responded before going over to Theodore and giving him a one-arm hug.

"Since Theodore is the only one who actually saw the ghost, I'll be going with him. Would anyone else like to join us?" Simon asked looking back at the other chipmunks. The Chipettes didn't seem to have an interest, but Alvin on the other hand, got excited.

"Yay! A ghost hunt! Just give me a sec to get ready!" Alvin said before he ran over to the bedroom closet and started climbing. Simon and Theodore were confused by what Alvin was doing. Soon, Alvin came back down and out of the closet, dragging with him a white bed sheet.

"Alvin, what are you doing with that bed sheet? Having one ghost in the house is bad enough!" Simon said, causing everybody but Alvin to giggle.

"Haha, Simon. This bed sheet is for the ghost hunt; what better way to find a ghost than to act like one! Watch!" Alvin explained as he threw the white bed sheet over himself so he was completely covered.

"Booooooooooooooo! I'm a ghost. Boooooooooooo!" Alvin said playfully as he waved his arms around under the sheet, pretending to be a ghost. Everyone giggled at Alvin's ghost impression.

"Uh Alvin, a ghost hunt just means that you're going to go looking for a ghost. It doesn't mean that you need to go pretending to be a ghost in order to catch or find one," Simon explained, so Alvin understood.

"What?! You mean that I can't pretend to be a ghost if I'm going to go on the ghost hunt? That's no fun!" Alvin complained now throwing the bed sheet off.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	16. Searching for the Ghost

Chapter 16: Searching for the Ghost

After Alvin threw the white bed sheet off, Simon looked at him with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Alvin. I didn't mean to disappoint you," Simon apologized to Alvin, feeling guilty for upsetting him.

"That's okay Simon. No thank you for the ghost hunt. I'll stay here with the Chipettes in case they need protecting," Alvin replied calmly. Simon smiled and then turned his attention to Theodore.

"Well, it looks like it'll be just you and me, Theodore," Simon said before the two chipmunk brothers grabbed the flashlight, and went out into the hallway. They walked down the dark hallway for a little while and eventually stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"So, where exactly did you see the ghost, little buddy?" Simon asked Theodore kindly.

"I saw the ghost just before I was going to enter the kitchen, but still in the living room," Theodore answered.

Simon and Theodore then ran down the stairs, into the living room and headed towards the kitchen.

"The ghost was right here when I ran away," Theodore said, standing in the same spot that he had been in before. Simon looked above Theodore and around the area with the flashlight. There was nothing. Nothing white, nothing that was flying in the air, and certainly, no ghost. Simon then turned to Theodore with a questionable look.

"Are you sure you saw a ghost, Theodore?" he asked, making sure his brother hadn't been pretending just to get attention.

"I'm sure, Simon. I know I saw a ghost. It was right- Simon!" Theodore screamed as he saw the 'ghost' slowly flying in the air, approaching Simon from behind.

"What? What is it? Do you see the ghost?" Simon asked, concerned. Theodore nodded with a frightened look on his face.

"Simon, the ghost is behind you!" Theodore whimpered as he started to shake again. Simon felt sympathetic for Theodore, but just when he was about to give him a hug, he heard a murmuring sound come from behind him.

Simon suddenly felt a shiver run up his spine, and an unexpected presence in the room; as if Theodore and him were being watched.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	17. The Ghost

Chapter 17: The Ghost

Simon then slowly turned around nervously, and looked up with the flashlight; sure enough, flapping right above them was a big, white, spooky ghost.

"It's a gh-gh-gh-gh-gh-gh-gh-gh-" Simon stuttered as he looked up in fear at the ghost. Soon, as the ghost murmured again, and advanced towards them, Simon and Theodore were both shaking with fear and screamed.

"A GHOST! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Simon and Theodore screamed before running away from the 'ghost'. The bed sheet covered Charlie murmured again as he flew after the two frightened chipmunk brothers.

As Simon and Theodore ran, they saw that the ghost was following them, no matter where they ran off to! After several minutes of running away from the ghost, Simon and Theodore ran into a wall and saw that there was nowhere to escape!

"Simon!" Theodore cried out as the 'ghost' approached them. Simon gasped in fright as the ghost got closer and closer to them.

"It's the ghost! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Simon and Theodore screamed while they hugged each other for protection.

Soon, Charlie was flying blindingly above Simon and Theodore as they screamed. After several minutes of flying above Simon and Theodore however, the white bed sheet slide off of Charlie and fell right on top of Simon and Theodore, covering them completely.

"Phew! I finally got that bed sheet off of me, and now I can see! But, where are Simon and Theodore? Simon! Theodore! Where are you?" Charlie called out, unaware that the two chipmunk brothers were now under the bed sheet.

"Ahhhhh! Help! Help! The ghost has got us!" Theodore cried out from under the white bed sheet, struggling to get out.

"Ah! Help! Get us outta here!" Simon yelled, also struggling to get out of the bed sheet.

"Simon! Theodore!" Charlie exclaimed, before helping them get out of the bed sheet.

Once they were out of the white bed sheet, Simon and Theodore hugged each other, happy that they were no longer stuck under the sheet. Once they stopped hugging, Simon and Theodore turned and saw their bat friend.

"Charlie!" Simon and Theodore exclaimed, giving Charlie a hug.

"I'm sorry if I scared you; I was just flying to the bedroom and I got stuck under my white bed sheet," Charlie apologized as he hugged back.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	18. Hugs and Ghostly Plans

Chapter 18: Hugs and the Ghostly Plans

Simon and Theodore smiled. Once they separated from the hug, they looked at Charlie.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Theodore asked the bat, concerned that Charlie might have gotten hurt while trying to get out of the white bed sheet.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Theodore. I'm just glad that I got out of my white bed sheet," Charlie replied kindly.

"Well, we're glad you're alright Charlie. Theodore and I are sorry we thought you were a ghost," Simon said, apologizing to Charlie.

"We're really sorry Charlie," Theodore added, feeling guilty for starting the whole 'ghost' situation, considering he was the first one who had seen Charlie flying around under the white bed sheet.

"It's okay Simon and Theodore; you guys didn't know it was me under the sheet. I forgive you," Charlie said before hugging the chipmunk brothers again, and then separated.

"Well, I think we should go to bed and tell the others what happened," Simon said as he headed for the stairs. But Charlie and Theodore remained still.

"True or we could have some fun with this whole ghost situation," Charlie suggested.

"What do you mean, Charlie?" Simon asked as he turned around to face Charlie and Theodore.

"I mean, we go upstairs and into the hallway just outside the bedrooms, I'll pretend to be a ghost, you and Theodore can pretend to be scared of me, I spook everyone while I'm wearing the white bed sheet, and then after I take the sheet off, we'll explain what happened!" Charlie explained with a smile on his face.

Simon and Theodore thought about Charlie's plan, and tried to figure out if they should do it or not; they weren't the pranking types. If anything, they were mostly the victims of pranks. After a minute or two, Theodore agreed. This confused Simon.

"Theodore? I thought you didn't like being scared?" Simon asked in shock as Theodore walked over by Charlie and stood by him.

"I don't. But the idea of pretending Charlie is a ghost sounds like fun! Besides, it's not like we're really going to be scared; we know it's just Charlie under the bed sheet. C'mon Simon! What do you say?!" Theodore replied with enthusiasm. Simon thought about the plan again, and then looked back at Charlie and Theodore. They were right; it did sound like fun. Simon smiled, and agreed.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	19. Some Ghostly Fun and Flying Sheets

Chapter 19: Some Ghostly Fun and Flying Sheets

Simon, Theodore, and Charlie then went upstairs and took the white bed sheet with them.

Once they were out in the hallway just outside of the Chipmunks and Chipette's bedroom, they decided to put their plan into action. Charlie grabbed his white bed sheet, and threw it over himself so he looked like a ghost again.

"Ready, Simon and Theodore?" Charlie asked under the sheet as Simon and Theodore whispered "Yes," in reply. Charlie smiled and pretended to act like a ghost.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! The ghost! Help!" Simon and Theodore screamed, pretending that they were afraid. Luckily, Alvin and the Chipettes had heard them.

"Simon? Theodore? Is that you?!" Alvin called out, with slight concern in his voice.

"Alvin, help! The ghost is after us! It's- Ahhhhhhhhh!" Theodore screamed, pretending that the 'ghost was behind him.

"Theodore! Don't worry, Theo; I'll protect you- Ahhhhhhhhh!" Simon said joining in for fun. Simon and Theodore shined the flashlight's light on the bed sheet covered Charlie, and then continued their spooky fun.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's the ghost! Help! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Simon and Theodore screamed, pretending to be scared of the ghost. As they did this, Simon waved the flashlight back and forth as fast as he could, until he tripped on his foot, and caused the flashlight to go rolling away from him and Theodore, and into the Chipmunks and Chipette's bedroom.

The flashlight rolled into the bedroom with the light still on. Alvin picked up the flashlight and shined it out into the hallway. Alvin gasped when he saw the shadow silhouettes of his brothers and the ghost.

"Simon! Theodore! No! Leave my brothers alone, you ghost!" Alvin shouted protectively, despite the fact that he too was scared. Alvin wasn't afraid of the ghost, but what he _was_ afraid of was not knowing what the ghost was doing to his brothers.

"Simon! Theodore! Don't worry! I'll save you!" Alvin cried out bravely, wanting to protect his brothers. Alvin looked around and saw the white bed sheet he had used earlier to pretend to be a ghost. That gave him an idea. Alvin then quickly grabbed the unfolded white bed sheet, and shouted: "Take this you ghost!" before throwing the white bed sheet into the hallway. Once Alvin threw the white bed sheet, he didn't see where it went. He just hoped his brothers would be okay.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	20. Ghosts in the Hallway

Chapter 20: Ghosts in the Hallway

Unfortunately, while the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, and Charlie were getting scared from the ghost, all of the commotion woke up Dave, and he decided to investigate. When Dave went to investigate however, the hallway was dark, so he couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the white bed sheet that Alvin had threw in order to catch the ghost flew through the air, passed Simon, Theodore, and the bed sheet covered Charlie, and fell right on top of Dave! This spooked the bejeebers out of Dave, since he didn't know that Alvin had thrown a bed sheet.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Help! What's going on?! Help!" Dave cried out in surprise as he struggled under the white bed sheet. Suddenly, Simon and Theodore heard Dave under the white bed sheet too, but without the flashlight, they had no idea of knowing what was going on. Simon and Theodore hugged, feeling nervous about the second voice they had heard in the hallway.

Meanwhile, Alvin and the Chipettes also heard Dave scream under the sheet, but they didn't know who it was. All they knew was that Simon and Theodore were out in the hallway with the ghost Theodore had told them about earlier. What could be wrong now? Alvin shined the flashlight out into the hallway again, and saw the same shadow silhouettes as before, but also the shadow of something big and spooky. Alvin gasped.

What Alvin _didn't_ know however, was that when he shined the light out into the hallway, the flashlight's light not only lit up the hallway, but also shined on the bed sheet covered Dave, surprised Dave, and scared Simon and Theodore in the process.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Simon and Theodore screamed as they saw Dave under the white bed sheet, trying to get out.

"Help! Help! Bigger ghost! Bigger ghost!" Simon cried out in horror.

"Help! Ghosts! Ghosts!" Theodore screamed just before he and Simon made a run for it. Simon and Theodore ran back into the bedroom as quick as they could, and when they did, they ran into Alvin's arms for a hug.

"Simon! Theodore! Thank goodness you're okay!" Alvin cried out hugging his two brothers lovingly. Simon and Theodore hugged Alvin back. Then, they all heard murmuring sounds. The two ghosts advanced towards them. Everybody screamed and hugged for protection. Soon, the bed sheets fell off of Charlie and Dave revealing them as the 'ghosts'. The Chipmunks and Chipettes ran over and hugged them, happy that Charlie and Dave were safe. Then, Dave got confused.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	21. An Explanation and Time Alone

Chapter 21: An Explanation and Time Alone

"Wait a minute, what 'ghosts' are you talking about?" Dave asked, confused about the situation.

"There were two ghosts out in the hallway, Dave!" Theodore answered in a slightly nervous voice. Dave looked at the Chipmunks and Chipettes again in confusion, until Simon explained.

"We were getting ready for bed when we heard some noises coming from the bedroom. Theodore went back downstairs to check on Charlie but when he got there, he was gone and saw a ghost instead. He came back to us screaming about the ghost, and after some discussion, Theodore and I went to investigate the ghost. We saw it and ran for our lives. Soon, the ghost had us trapped in between a wall, and the white bed sheet fell off the ghost and on top of Theodore and me. Once we got out, we discovered the ghost was actually Charlie stuck under his white bed sheet. We decided to have some fun by pretending to be of the 'ghost'. We were having fun until you got stuck under the other white bed sheet, and scared the bejeebers out of us," Simon explained.

"Plus, the only reason you got stuck under the white bed sheet Dave, is because I heard my brothers screaming about the ghost, and I wanted to try and help them by throwing a white bed sheet out into the hallway, thinking it might help them… Which apparently backfired since the sheet landed on you, and made you accidentally scare Simon and Theodore. Sorry, hehe," Alvin added giggling in a sheepish way at the end of his explanation.

Dave also listened to Charlie's story about how he had accidentally flown into his white bed sheet, which caused the whole 'ghost' situation. Once everyone was done explaining everything, Dave helped put Charlie's white bed sheet back up on his resting area and Alvin put the thither white bed sheet away. After everything was organized again, and Dave made sure everyone was okay, everybody went back to bed.

The weekend was good, with good weather, some time to relax and of course some funny moments. There were only a couple of time s when Alvin caused trouble in some way, other than that, everything was pretty much normal. However, after all the fun that the Chipmunks and Chipettes had on the weekend with Carlie, they had to go back to school on Monday.

Charlie sat on the couch wondering what he should do all day while everybody else wasn't around. Normally, he would read a book, watch TV, or just wait for the Chipmunks and Chipettes to get back from school. Something fun.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	22. Exploring and the Truth

Chapter 22: Exploring and the Truth

Charlie looked around the house, knowing that he may have been upstairs and around the kitchen, living room, and dining room areas, but he felt like he was missing something. Charlie felt like there was a section of the house that he hadn't explored yet. He had to see for himself.

Charlie jumped off the couch and flew into the air, before he started flying around the house to make sure he had seen all the rooms in the whole house. Charlie looked and actually found that he did miss some rooms in the house; he flew into Dave's bedroom and looked around, but he certainly didn't touch anything. If Dave found out Charlie had been in his bedroom without permission, he would be in big trouble. Almost nobody was allowed in Dave's room unless he said it was okay.

Charlie also found the basement which was another room he hadn't been in. He liked it! The basement was dark, cool, lots of space to fly around in, some random objects all over the place, and a washer and dryer for laundry. Charlie looked over at a wooden table however, and saw a bunch of papers, test tubes, measuring equipment like rulers, and a lot of bottles and jars containing who-knows-what in them. Charlie was about to go investigate, when he saw a sign on the table that read:

'Property of Simon and Jeanette; Do not touch, taste, smell, or mess with any of the materials on the table… They could be dangerous, so don't use them in any way without Dave's or our permission … P.S. This means YOU Alvin.'

After reading the note, Charlie decided that was his cue to leave. Charlie flew back into the living room, closed the basement door, and then watched TV, flew around for exercise, or read until his family got home. While he waited however, Charlie also knew that he couldn't keep his secret any longer. Charlie had to tell his family the truth.

Once his whole family was home, Charlie talked to the Chipmunks and Chipettes, had dinner with his family, and afterwards, they all sat on the couch. Charlie then got off the couch and cleared his throat.

"Everyone, there is something I need to you. I feel like you all deserve to know where I'm from. I want to first thank you for your hospitality, and kindness, but I've kept my secret from you for far too long. Please understand that it's nothing against you, and the only reason I'm telling you all now is because I trust you guys enough to be honest. The truth is, I don't remember exactly where I was born, but I do know where I came from: I came from the zoo." Charlie confessed.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	23. Last Moments and Goodbye

Chapter 23: Last Moments and Goodbye

Everyone was shocked. Nobody said a word until Dave spoke.

"You're from the zoo? Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Dave asked in slight shock.

"I didn't tell you all because I was scared you'd send me back. I mean, I had bat friends at the zoo, but I was tired of always living in an enclosure where it was just me and the other bats. I wanted to explore. I wanted to go out and see the world, and see what it had to offer. You don't get many opportunities like that, and when you do, you have to take advantage of it; because you never know when you'll be able to do something big in your life ever again. You guys are one of the best things that I've ever had to experience; to be a part of a family other than my own species and to be accepted. I'm glad I got to meet all of you!" Charlie explained, heartily.

"Charlie, you do realize that I'll have to take you back to the zoo. It's like Simon said; 'bats can't be kept as pets. It's against the law,'" Dave said in a straightforward, yet serious voice.

"Dave, I don't mind if you have to take me back to the zoo. I understand why. But it's okay; you guys can come visit me whenever you want, and we can chat about our lives. But before I go, I think it's important that we take the time to share the moments that we've had together. You can't deny the fact that I've somewhat become a part of this family, Dave. You wouldn't have taken me in if you didn't care about me," Charlie commented. Dave sighed, and thought about what Charlie had said. He was right; the bat had become a part of the family, and even though he would have to go back to where he had come from, that didn't mean that they couldn't have one last moment of family bonding together. They had to make it last while Charlie was with them. Dave agreed and then went to go call the zoo, while the Chipmunks and the Chipettes went upstairs with Charlie for some final bonding moments.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes all got into their pajamas, while Charlie hug from his resting area, and watched them. Once everyone was ready for bed, Charlie glided down so he was standing in front of everyone. For the next few hours, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Charlie all decided to have fun; they took pictures of each other, they played games, and hung out. Charlie even let each of the Chipmunks and Chipettes ride on his back just so they could experience what it was like to fly. Charlie also put his white bed sheet on, and they all playfully pretended he was a ghost again, while he chased them around the room under the sheet. Overall, everyone had a good time.

At around nine o' clock PM however, Dave came in to tell the Chipmunks, Chipettes and Charlie that it was time for bed. Dave also told Charlie that they would be leaving in the morning to take him back to the zoo. That meant that tonight would be the Chipmunks and Chipettes last night and last moment with Charlie in the house. Everyone understood and bid Dave good-night.

Charlie turned back to the Chipmunks and Chipettes, but soon realized one of them was missing.

"Hey guys, where is Alvin?" Charlie asked out of curiousity.

"I'm up here Charlie," a voice said from above them. Everyone looked up and saw Alvin hanging upside-down by his legs on Charlie's resting area, with his paws in the air, and a big grin on his face.

"Alvin! What are you doing on my resting area?! That's for me only!" Charlie exclaimed in both a shocked and serious voice.

"I'm trying out your resting area. If it can hold a bat, than it certainly can hold a chipmunk!" Alvin answered calmingly.

"Alvin are you crazy?! Bats have a special locking system in their feet, that's how we hang upside-down! You don't have that ability! Get down from there!" Charlie said, concerned for Alvin's safety.

"True, and I'm not crazy; I'm fun! Besides, I might get a headache from hanging upside-down like this, but it's totally worth it. This is SO cool! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Alvin exclaimed as he began to swing by his little legs on the metal ring, having a blast. Charlie rolled his eyes as he watched Alvin. However, Alvin eventually swinged too hard and flew off the metal ring.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Alvin exclaimed, as he realized he was now in mid-air. Thinking fast, Alvin grabbed the white bed sheet that was hanging around the metal rings and fell down, taking the sheet with him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Help! I can't see! Get me outta here!" Alvin cried out in surprise, as he struggled under the white bed sheet, like a little chipmunk ghost. Everyone laughed at how silly Alvin looked, and then helped him out of the sheet. Once Alvin was out, everyone walked over to Charlie. Everyone just stared at each other, the feeling of sadness and love filling everyone in the room.

"Well, I guess this is good-night, and goodbye," Charlie said as he looked at his chipmunks friends and spread out his wings. Theodore instantly got watery-eyed and ran over to Charlie, hugging him lovingly.

"I'll miss you Charlie," Theodore cried out as he and the bat hugged. Soon, everyone else joined in on the group hug, and had a moment to tell Charlie how much they would miss him. Charlie agreed and said that he would miss them as well. Soon, after a moment of showing their love and affection for one another, everyone went to bed. Charlie also put the white bed sheet up again so he wouldn't be disturbing the Chipmunks and Chipettes when he left in the morning.

Charlie woke up early when Dave came and got him. But just before they headed out the door, Charlie looked back at the six sleeping chipmunks in their beds. Charlie was sad that he was leaving his friends and family, but he knew it was the right thing to do. As memories of being with the Chipmunks and Chipettes filled his head, Charlie took a deep breath, turned to Dave, and said:

"Okay Dave, I'm ready. I'm ready to go home."

Thank you all so much for reading this story. I also want to thank Jemerald Goldie for helping me out with a lot of the 'ghost' chapters. Thank you so much, you really were a big help. Also, I want to make one thing clear: this story is COMPLETELY fictional. Considering this, it is illegal to actually have a bat as a pet. These animals are a protected species and should never be handled as wild animals. Feel free to learn about these amazing creatures, and if this story inspired you to do so, then you're welcome. Thank you again, and don't forget to read and review please.


End file.
